The objective of this application is to develop an institutional career development program, Vanderbilt Health Services Research Training (VHSRT) Program that will support four post-doctoral MDs, DOs, or DDS/DMDs who have completed their residency training or PhDs in the health sciences, for one to three years each, to pursue a career in health services research. The design of the program reflects three central tenets of the training of clinical investigators at Vanderbilt, based on over four decades of successful experience: 1) the importance of individualized mentored training; 2) the importance of protected time for research; and 3) the importance of collaboration between clinical and basic scientists. The VHSRT will be comprised of two major components: 1) participation in the MPH program which includes a mentored research apprenticeship; and 2) participation in formal career development and mentoring activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific objectives for this application are to: 1) Develop an institutional career development program, integrating an individualized mentored research experience with didactic coursework offered through the MPH program, for post-doctoral MDs, DOs, or DDS/DMDs who have completed their residency training or for PhDs in other health sciences; 2) Recruit well-qualified trainees into the program who are planning a career in health services research; 3) Implement a strategy to encourage and support further women and minority applicants and trainees; 4) Evaluate the success of the career development program through both process and outcomes evaluation; 5) Implement continuous quality improvement procedures that will enhance the process and outcomes of the career development components, curriculum, and overall program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]